


You Can Be King Again

by Skylily



Series: Random Bellarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Post Season 2, Random & Short, i was inspired by a song i heard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylily/pseuds/Skylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke lay staring at the sky, exhaustion finally taking over her body. She hadn’t even made it that far from the camp before she collapsed in a field of shaggy grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be King Again

**Author's Note:**

> one of my old bellarke writings that i never posted and thought I'd share? 
> 
> Based off the song "King" by Lauren Aquilina

Clarke lay staring at the sky, exhaustion finally taking over her body. She hadn’t even made it that far from the camp before she collapsed in a field of shaggy grass.

_You’re alone,_

The thought brought tears to her eyes again, but she blinked them back. The drops fell down her cheek, watering the grass below her crumpled body.

_You’re on your own,_

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head trying to rid her brain of the thoughts. The grass rustled beneath her head. She took a deep breath, letting out a shuddery exhale. She was alone.

_So what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

Clarke was grateful to have her friends safe once again. She had that much and that was more than enough for her. Right? Right.

 _Glass half empty, glass half full; well, either way you won’t be going thirsty._                                                                         

Whether Clarke looked towards the bright side or not, things were what they were. Her friends were safe – _alive_ – and that’s what mattered.  She could deal with the not-so-sunny side when she found a place to stay. She was simply relieved that her friends were safe. That’s what really mattered.

_Count your blessings, not your flaws._

_You’ve got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There’s so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown._

Clarke rolled to her side, threading her hands through the grass. It was silent in the darkening forest. The sun was falling fast and Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she’d heard such complete silence. It was unnerving but peaceful.

That is, until Clarke was made aware of boots, dead underbrush being crushed beneath their soles.  She became alert instantly, shooting up from the ground. With trembling hands, she gripped the gun that was at her side. 

_You're in control now._

Clarke’s entire body quaked, remembering the last time she’d raised the weapon. Was she really in control? Yes.

_Rid of the monsters inside your head._

She did what she had to do. She couldn’t blame herself for doing what needed to be done. She gripped the gun tighter, more confidently. The footsteps drew nearer.

_Put all your faults to bed._

She took a deep breath. Somehow, the nearing danger allowed Clarke to remember that what she’d done back at Mount Weather couldn’t be weighed entirely on her shoulders. Everyone had a part in the war. Exhaling another shudder, Clarke felt the heavy emotions that had caused her to leave Camp entirely leave her body.

_You can be king again._

Although it was dark now, Clarke could never mistake the shaggy black hair and silhouette of Bellamy Blake for someone else. He stood in front of her, looking like he had only hours ago when she’d left him at the gates. 

 _You don’t get what this is about,_ she’d thought.

In which Bellamy would likely have responded, _you’re too wrapped up in your self-doubt._

 _You’ve got that young blood, set it free._ They would have agreed.

They were too young for this. They had to set it all free.

Clarke met eyes with Bellamy across the meadow, and suddenly felt defensive.

 _There is method in my madness._ Clarke argued in her stance. Although her eyes were firm, her stance was wilted and the twigs and grass in her hair showed her weakness.

Bellamy’s eyes were wide with concern. _There’s no logic in your sadness_.

He crossed the meadow, stopping a few feet away from her. _You don’t gain a single thing from misery._

He treaded closer; close enough for Clarke to feel the heat emanating off Bellamy’s body. With him so close, Clarke’s defense crumpled. Bellamy gathered her in his arms, trying to soothe her. Clarke nuzzled her head into Bellamy’s chest. _Take it from me._


End file.
